21 years later
by casey.robinson.520
Summary: Sandra meets her daughter for the first time since she gave her up
1. Chapter 1

So this my first ever fanfic so please let me know what you think and I apologise in advance if it isn't any good

This goes back to when the UCOS team consisted of Sandra,Gerry,Jack and Brian.

Sandra had just arrived at the office unaware that Brian is already there.

Brian "morning Sandra"

Sandra "Jesus! how long have you been here?" She wasn't aware that anyone else so Brian made her jump.

Brian "only an hour I had to look over the file, are you ok? You seem a bit jumpy"

Sandra went to her office ignoring what was being said to her by Brian. It was her daughters birthday and she turned 21 the same age that Sandra was when she had her first and only child.

Jack had arrived not long after Sandra but still no Gerry. Jack like every morning headed straight for the kettle.

Brian "I'd avoid speaking to Sandra for a while she seems to be in one of her moods"

Jack "I'm sure she's fine,unless you've annoyed her"

Brian "I think you'll find that she turned up in the moods she's jumpy though maybe you should have a word"

Sandra came in to the main office to see if everyone had turned up so they could get on with the work they had to do.

Sandra "where the bloody hell is Gerry! You'd better tell him to hurry up and get himself down here now!" She didn't mean to have ago at them however she really wasn't in the mood for Gerry's games today.

Brian quickly got on the phone to Gerry and jack wanted to find out what was putting Sandra in such a mood.

Jack walked into Sandra's office as if it was his own "you not heard of knocking" Sandra said to jack whilst trying to put away the picture of her little girl before jack saw it.

Jack "what on earth is wrong with you?"

Sandra "nothing I just couldn't sleep that's all"

Jack "come on Sandra I know you better than that"

Sandra "do you ever feel like you've.."

Gerry came into the office giving Sandra an opportunity to make her escape.

"Nice of you to join us Gerry" Sandra shouted through the glass

"Yeah I'm sorry about being late it won't happen again"

"Let's just get on with the case shall we" Sandra knew she wasn't being very nice but everything just got on top of her and Gerry became the target

They quickly got allocated jobs Brian and Sandra went to interview a suspect whilst Gerry and jack stayed at the office to make some phones calls and to see what else they could find on their murder victim

A tanned blonde woman walked straight into the UCOS office.

"Hello I'm looking for a Sandra Pullman" she said to a rather dum struck Gerry.

"I'm afraid she's not here at the moment but you could wait in the interview room for her if you like" jack had to speak to Gerry as he had his eyes fixed on her legs and his mouth wide open unable to speak.

"Oh no I'm not here to discuss a case sorry I should've said I'm Louise, Louise Pullman" now even Jack was shocked he thought he knew nearly everything about Sandra but clearly he was wrong.

"Close your mouth Gerry you look like you're catching flies" jack knew exactly what Gerry was thinking about that's for sure.

"Sorry can I get you a drink, I'm afraid it's only tea or coffee or we could go to the pub if you fancy something stronger" Gerry tried his luck hoping she'd take him up on his offer.

Louise admire jerry's charm and how forward he was but refused his offer of going down the pub "tea is perfect thank you maybe another time, anyway shouldn't you be working?"

"I'll hold you to that" Gerry said as he flashed his cheeky grin at her.

"Sandra shouldn't be to long then you can escape this made place" jack reassured Louise

"Actually I think it's nice here well it's better than our place I worked Manchester for a well" Louise didn't want to give to much away before she had spoken to her mum just in case she wasn't welcome.

Sandra walked in to the office with Brian ready to update the others on what they had found out. Louise was sat on the small office sofa talking with Gerry.

"You've got a visitor" jack nodded his head towards Louise who hadn't yet realised that Sandra had entered the office.

"Oh hi I wasn't sure whether to phone so I thought I'd come and see you instead" the room went silent for a moment whilst everyone toke in what's happening.

Sandra didn't want the boys to hear their first conversation and thought that it should be private. "Shall we go to my office" Louise followed Sandra to her private office.

"Who's she?" Brian asked confused by what has just happened.

"She's interesting and her voice well I'd like her to serenade me to sleep that's for sure" Gerry was still mesmerised by the way that she looked and she seemed to have a great personality too.

Jack was still trying to work out who she was and how exactly she was related to Sandra.

"She's a Pullman only Gerry was to busy flirting to realise" jack blurted out without thinking.

"No way, well I suppose she does resemble Sandra a bit"

The boys tried to look in to Sandra's office without look to obvious.

"How can I help you? I hope you haven't been waiting long" Sandra had some idea as to what the young woman was doing in her office, she never thought this day would actually come.

"I think you're my mother" Louise said awkwardly, she never planned how she would bring the subject up.

"It really is you" Sandra started to tear up.

"Oh and no I hadn't been waiting long, Gerry certainly kept me company whilst I waiting" Sandra laughed knowing what Gerry was like when it came to women.

"We've got so much to figure out and to catch up on why don't we go for a meal later?" Sandra wanted to make sure that her daughter knew she was interested in getting to know her better.

Louise was pleased about how Sandra was responding to her just turning up out of the blue.

"There's an Indian restaurant in town isn't there maybe we could go there I'll meet you there about 7 I've got an interview in this station so I'm a bit pushed for time I'll hopefully see you tonight"

"Me and Brian have figured out that actually Jenkins father wasn't where he said he was at the time of the murder because his story and his bit on the side's are completely different"

"How did such a prat get so many women falling at his feet" Gerry knew there was something doggie about this man but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You've had three wives Gerry shouldn't you know" jack couldn't resist teasing Gerry especially as it was so easy.

"I recon he was blackmailing them" Gerry knew this was just a guess but had to check all possible solutions before giving in.

"We going to that new restaurant In town tonight?" Jack wanted to get out the house and they hadn't been out for a meal in ages.

"Yeah but I get to pick next time" Gerry made that perfectly clear.

"Not for me thanks I'm busy tonight" Sandra wanted to avoid becoming centre of the conversation so she hurried away to her car.

"I bet you a fiver she's meeting that bird from earlier"

It was clear that Gerry wanted to follow her to see where she was going and mainly to make sure that she would be ok.

"I'll pick you up about 6:30 and then you owe me a fiver, Brian meet us at the new Indian restaurant in town you can bring Esther is you want" jack was sure Sandra wouldn't just go off with the first woman who walked in the office claiming to be her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra rummaged through her wardrobe but was undecided about what to wear. "Maybe i shouldn't go this evening is already going wrong as it" Sandra thought to herself.

After an hour search she decided to go with the turquoise dress that showed off her figure just the way she wanted and finished just above the knee, to compliment the dress she went with her brand new black stilettos which she'd been dying to wear but couldn't find it he right occasion.

She rushed out to her taxi which had been waiting for at least 10 minutes. It started to dawn on Sandra that she was actually going to have a meal with her daughter who she hasn't seen since the day she was born.

Sandra approached the man who was waiting to show people to their tables "um I think the table was booked under Pullman table for 2 thanks"

Sandra followed the man to their table where Louise was already waiting. Both women were as nervous as each other and had no idea what to expect.

"Hi how are you?" Louise sounded shocked that Sandra had actually turn up.

"Hello sorry have you been waiting long, to be honest I wasn't sure if this was a good idea at first" Sandra knew she sounded rude but it just blurted out as if the words somehow missed her brain.

Both ladies had just order and and we're having the exactly the same meal and drink, this was coincidence that were so alike surely.

"I just want to say that I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to see you grow up, I mean I really wanted to be but..." Sandra knew this was going to be hard but wanted to get it out of the way so it didn't hold over the conversation

Louise interrupted her mother "it's fine honest it was nothing special, me growing up I mean but I am glad that I've finally met you"

Sandra had spotted Gerry and she reckoned that he had also spotted her because it looked like he along with jack, Brian and Esther were heading towards her and Louise.

"Fancy seeing you here" Gerry had a grin on his face and couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"Oh hello again, why don't you join us?" Louise didn't want to be rude but hoped they would say no and move on to their table.

"That's very kind of you but I'm sure you and Sandra don't want us imposing on your evening" Esther wasn't sure who Louise was and didn't really want to spend her evening with her.

"I'm sure Sandra doesn't mind besides we've not been out all together like this in awhile" Gerry was over the moon that Louise offered to spend their evening with them, even if it was just to find out more about how Louise and Sandra knew one another.

The waiter made space so that they could all sit together. Sandra wasn't to pleased that her first evening spent with her daughter was gate crashed by her work friends.

"So how do you two know each other then?" Esther tried to innocently break the tension but in fact it got even more tense than was.

"Ok you're all clearly desperate to know who Louise is so here it is when I was 21 I was in a relationship with a man who was 10 years older than me and Louise was the result of that relationship but I've not seen her since she was born, she's my daughter" Sandra seemed quite mad when she started off but ended the small rant being happy.

Sandra thought that it was strange saying out loud but she was so shocked that she was actually sat with her daughter that it would take time to get used to having her around.

"So then where have you been living if it's not with Sandra?" Gerry was keen to find out as much as he could about Sandra's daughter,mainly because he wanted to be there to be able to support Sandra when it got tough.

At first Louise was a bit hesitant to be telling people who she has just met about her childhood but she guessed that they would probably find out anyway.

"I was born in London then I grew up in America with my dad until he met my stepmother when I was about 7" Louise knew that the evening would probably just be question about her and Sandra so she indicated to the waiter for another bottle of wine.

"So how come you're over here and not in America still?" Brian meant it in the nicest possible way.

"I came over here really to meet Sandra since I was 14 I've searched and saved to be able to meet my mother and well America wasn't for me, my fathers a bit of a twat I have three younger siblings, I guess I just didn't fit in his perfect family image" Louise finished her sentence with the hint of hatred in her voice.

"the foods nice isn't it we'll have to come here again" Esther was trying to turn the conversation to a different direction so that it didn't look like they were interrogating the poor girl.

As the night went out the conversation began to flow and it was as if they had known each other for 10 years not 10 minutes.

The evening was drawing to a close and it was time for them to pay the bill and leave.

"I've had such an amazing evening, I'll get the bill and I'll see you all tomorrow don't worry Strickland will explain"Louise was a little tipsy to say the least but was still able to stumble her way to the taxi rank.

"We could share a taxi, it might actually give us a chance to get to know each other privately without the whole gang there"

Louise smiled at Sandra and then climbed into their taxi.

"Be honest did you enjoy your childhood?" Sandra was petrified as to what her answer maybe but was dying to know.

"Well it wasn't the best my dad wasn't really interested but my stepmother stayed at home,most of the time the world revolved around my sisters but I was able to get on and do my on thing so I wasn't really that bothered"


	3. Chapter 3

The gang were sat waiting for Strickland to turn up he'd asked them all to be on time as he had some news for them.

"What if he's getting rid off us?" Brian couldn't help but worry.

"Brian calm down I'm sure he'd of spoken to me if UCOS was going to be closed down" Sandra looked worryingly towards Gerry "right?"

"Just wait and see what he's got to say before jumping to conclusions it's not helping anyone and besides you've got enough to worry about Sandra" Gerry put a reassuring hand on Sandra's arm.

They all watched as Strickland and Louise walked together towards the office.

"Ok so thank you all for turning up, by what I can gather you have already met Louise and for now she'll be working with you on some of you cases so please make her feel welcome and show her what great work you all do down here"

"Oh that goes without saying sir, it'll be like she's been with us since day one" Gerry smirked at Louise knowing he'd wind Strickland up.

"Sandra a word in your office please" Strickland headed towards Sandra's office leaving Louise with the boys.

"So are you married? Any kids?" Brian wanted all the information he could get so that he would be able to accept Louise into them group.

"Um no and no, I've focused on finding Sandra first don't get me wrong I've had relationship just nothing serious" Louise wasn't to sure about how Brian was reacting towards her but felt it was important to be able to get along with the group so that she could work well with them.

In Sandra's office Strickland and Sandra were discussing the new addition to the gang.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you'd be employing my daughter" Sandra was actually quite annoyed at Strickland.

"Wow she's your daughter, I did think it was odd you had the same surname it's not exactly common but anyway she's stunning I... I mean interesting you should be proud" Strickland couldn't get out of the office quick enough.

"So I'll see you later Louise if you have any problems then just give me a call" Strickland smiled at Louise and hurried away to his office.

"Someone has a crush on you" Gerry teased Louise.

"No he's just being friendly I'm sure" Louise started to blush she actually thought Strickland was quite sweet.

"No I think he actually has a crush on you he called you stunning" Sandra couldn't help but laugh but she knew Strickland was right and she was proud of her daughter.

"Oh please as if he'd look twice at me" Louise started to make coffee for everyone but kept thinking about what Gerry and Sandra said about Strickland.

The gang had been out all day looking at the murder seen and return back to their office.

"I know it's a bit early because we don't really know each other but why don't you all come over to mine say about 8 ish I'll cook" Louise was pleased that she felt comfortable with everyone.

"Sure do you want us to bring anything?" Gerry looked towards Sandra and saw her just beaming with happiness towards Louise, oh how he wished that he could make her that happy one day.

"Just bring a bottle if you want do you want a lift home Sandra?" Sandra's car was still at the garage and this helped her and Louise to get to know one another a lot quicker.

"Yes please, I think we can call it a day and start a fresh in the morning" Sandra was eager to get home so that she get ready for the evening she knew it would be another long evening if they were all bringing a bottle.

They all walk together towards their cars, Brian rides off as soon as they get out the building shouting "see you later, I'll bring Esther!"

"The cars just over here" Louise walked to her Lamborghini Aventador much to Gerry's surprise.

"Wow this is yours" Gerry couldn't believe his eyes and that she had such an amazing car.

"Yep this is mine, I'm not into the family cars well I don't really need it as I don't have a family so this was my first choice" Louise couldn't help but laugh at Gerry's reaction nobody has ever commented on her car before.

"Anyway we should get going but we'll see you tonight" Sandra interrupted before Gerry got to in depth about his love for cars.

"So how come you didn't go to America with my dad?" Louise wasn't sure how to start the conversation off so she just started with something that she had wondered for most of her life?

"By the time you were born me and your dad weren't in love anymore and we both got a promotion but mine was in London so I stayed, I mean it was a great opportunity not many women had been offered a promotion like that" Sandra only realised how selfish it sounded when it was said out loud.

"It's fine I was just wondering that's all you don't have to justify yourself to me,so you and gerry together then?"

"Jesus no why what's been said?" Sandra tried to play it cool but was eager to know I'd Gerry had dropped any hints about her.

"Nothing nothing it's just well whilst I was waiting for you Gerry had a lot to say about you and the way he spoke about you I just guessed you were together" Louise saw Sandra smiling when she mentioned them being together.

"My place is just on the left here will be fine thanks, I'll see you tonight then you can tell me more about what Gerry had to say for himself" Sandra slowly walked off giggling like a school girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Louise was busy preparing for the evening ahead, she couldn't quite believe that she'd invited them round to her home well she never really thought about how it would turn out but hoped for the best.

Her next door neighbours children were playing in her garden she often babysat as their father was sometimes away overnight or longer periods in the day for work.

Louise stopped and shouted for the boys "Boys I think your dads home so off you go home"

"Aw but can't we stay please" the youngest child whined and grabbed hold her hand.

"Your dad will want to get your dinner on and anyway I've got stuff to do here" Louise slowly walked the boys to the front off her house.

"But you're a way better cook than he his" the eldest stood their with a massive grin on his face as if that would persuade her to change her mind.

"Home now!" Louise didn't really want any children of her own and definitely didn't want other people's children getting to attached for their own good.

Just before shutting the door Louise saw a large taxi pull up outside her house.

Sandra,Esther and the boys decided to share a taxi as it was easier so nobody had to drive.

"Hey come in, come in" Louise greeted everyone with a kiss.

"Go straight ahead into the dinning room" Louise followed the group into the dinning room.

"You've got a lovely house Louise" Esther couldn't believe that such a young girl had such a Huge home.

"Aw thank you, right shall I get you all a drink then I'll serve the food"

"Here I'll do that" Sandra took over the drinks side of things whilst Louise started to serve the food.

When everyone had their food in front of them they all dived into the delicious looking meal.

"So how can you afford a place like this?" Gerry had always wanted a house in this area but could never afford it so there was no way she payed for it on her police wages.

"Gerry don't be so bloody rude" Sandra kicked Gerry under the table.

"Honestly it's fine I'd rather you ask me what you wanted to know than watching what you say to me, but um my aunt left me a rather large sum of money so I moved here and got the car but I wanted to keep working I like being a police officer" Louise looked around as they were all smiling and laughing away, she couldn't believe she was sat in the same room as her mum let alone her others friends.

Brian looked around for pictures of children as he'd seen the boys go next and assumed they were hers.

"You ok Brian?" Louise wanted to make sure that they had everything they wanted and felt welcome in her home.

"You said earlier you had no children so who were the lads going next door."

"Oh they're my next door neighbours their mums no longer around and their father has awkward working hours so I look after them sometimes they were so welcoming when I first arrived, if the boys were mine then I'd of been 15 when the first one came along"

Just as Louise had finished explaining the situation about the neighbours the doorbell went.

"Sorry I'll just go get that" Louise excused herself from the table. The gang continued their conversation while Louise saw to the people at the door which was in fact her neighbours.

"Sorry I hope you don't mind us turning up like this but the boys were wondering if we could come round for tea" Pete only just managed to get the words out whilst nearly getting lost looking at Louise's beautiful tight fitted dress.

"um sure, I mean how can I say no to an adorable face like yours" for a second Pete was hoping that she was talking to him but of course she was talking to his youngest. Louise picked up the three year old and walked into the dinning room where the gang were sat chatting but stop mid conversation when Louise came back into the room with a man and three boys.

"Um everyone this is Pete and his kids, pete this is my mum and our work mates"

"Sorry you should've said that you had guests round" pete thought tonight would be the moment that he could ask Louise out for a date.

"No is fine come and join us the more the merrier" Sandra stood up to get Pete another chair.

"Boys do you want your dinner in the games room so you don have to listen to the boring grown ups" Louise helped the boys to take their dinner into the games room.

"You've got a games room" Gerry was shocked considering she lived alone.

"Yeah best room In the house, you'll have to come round and see it some time" Louise looked up to a grinning Gerry and toke that as the answer that he'd definitely be back.

"So Sandra what do you think of your daughter, she's a credit to you don't you think?" Pete was keen to make a good impression considering he was meeting the mother of the woman that he loves.

"So everyone keeps tell me, no but really she's great I can't wait to get to know her even better" Sandra looked proudly towards her daughter and winked at her across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't you want any kids Louise or are you waiting?" Esther saw that Louise was very maternal towards her neighbours.

"I've never really thought about it, I don't really think having kids is really for me besides I can't keep a man long enough to approach that subject" everyone laughed at Louise's humour about her life but it was true she never had a long relationship that she'd think of brining children into the world.

"Don't be silly you're great with my three" Pete rubbed Louise's back whilst Gerry could see right through his sleazy charm.

"I've got fish that's enough responsibility at the moment" the group finished their meals and made their way to the living room.

"There must have been someone that you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with" Sandra could see that her daughter was very much like her and only has eyes for her career rather than men.

"Nope not really although there was this one guy who my dad thought I'd end up marrying but I think he likes him more than I did in the end" Louise was very career driven but knew that kids aren't for her she's not cut out to be a full time mother.

"So Pete I hear your job takes up a lot of your time, why don't you just get a babysitter" Gerry knew the really reason why Pete was still hanging round Louise even if nobody else could see it.

"Well the boys are used to Louise now they kind of see her as a motherly figure" Pete thought Gerry was quite rude but wanted to keep the evening civilised for Louise.

"Well we should get going now thank you for such a lovely evening come on Brian" Esther made her excuses to leave before the two men went head to head. Esther, Brian and Louise headed to the door to goodbye to one another.

Sandra and Gerry headed into the kitchen "make sure she alright with that prick sniffing around her" Gerry warned Sandra about Pete because he used to be just like him only without the kids.

"I'm sure she fine, she has known him for a long time and besides she's my daughter so I guess she's more than capable of looking after herself" Sandra didn't want to show Gerry that she was worried about how Pete was acting around Louise but Gerry could see right through her.

"Definitely you and Louise are like two peas in a pod, just as long as she doesn't go around shooting dogs ay" Gerry nudged Sandra as they made their way back into the living room.

"Right that's me done for the night or I'll never make it into work tomorrow so I'll see you all in the morning nice to meet you Pete" Louise followed jack to the front door. "Look after yourself Louise and be careful" Louise didn't really understand what jack meant as he was making his way to the taxi that had pulled up outside.

"Pete!" Louise shouted. "The boys are tired you should get them to bed it's far too late for them to stay up any longer"

"Ok ok I'll take them home don't worry they'll be in bed in no time" Pete kissed Louise on the cheek and made his way to collect the boys from the games room.

Both Sandra and Gerry could see that Louise looked uncomfortable when Pete went in for a kiss "are you alright?" Gerry passed Louise another glass of wine.

"Yeah I'm fine, he just drinks too much sometimes don't worry about I've been here before" Louise didn't really want to speak about it.

"You don't mean he's done anything to you?" Sandra's voice turned shaky.

"Can we just change the subject sorry I don't mean to be rude I just don't want to talk about it right now" Gerry and Sandra passed a concern look to one another.

"Why don't you crash here tonight I mean it's really late and it'll take you ages to get home" Louise was really enthusiastic about them staying but mainly because she didn't want to be in the house alone after their recent discussion had take her to thoughts that she didn't really care for.

They both agreed, Louise showed them to their rooms so they could get some sleep.

Louise laid awake staring at the ceiling thinking over about the conversation about Pete that she's had with Sandra and Gerry and thinking about what he's done to her a couple of years ago.

Sandra and Gerry made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Louise had just finished preparing breakfast.

"Morning I didn't want to wake you but looks like you got the timing perfect I've made breakfast"

"Pancakes I've not had these for breakfast in years" Gerry's eyes lit up as he glanced over the table.

The three of them sat down to eat.

"Um Louise you said something about Pete and when we asked if something had happened between the two of you, you were a bit quick to change the subject is everything ok?" Sandra really didn't want to pry but was becoming increasingly concerned about her daughter every time she thought about it.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just the drink talking trust me I'm fine anyway I've got a meeting with Strickland today what should I expect? I think he wants to check on how I settling in"

"Well as long as he doesn't mix up his words like stunning and interesting again then I'm sure you'll be fine" Sandra and Gerry laughed as they remembered Strickland acting like a teenager around Louise.

"Oi he's a nice bloke there's no way he'd ever even think about what you 2 are implying anyway I tend to go for men who do a runner or can't keep it in their pants"

"I know the type" Sandra knew them all to well even her daughters father done a runner.

Gerry wanted Sandra to forget that type but didn't have the guts to actually ask her out so observing from afar would have to do him for now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Brian can you go with jack and find out a bit more about Karen there's something odd about her she just doesn't seem to fit in the case" Sandra wanted to talk to Gerry in private and saw this as her opportunity.

"Can't Louise do it." Brian moaned

"No she's got a date with Strickland" Gerry and jack said in unison.

"Can you lot not be mature about anything" Louise loves it when they wind her up, makes her feel like one of the team. "Anyway I'm off have fun Brian"

Jack and Louise made their way out of the office whilst Brian was still getting ready.

Strickland's office

"Louise come in" Strickland gestured towards the sofa as he opened the door for the young woman.

"Don't worry this is purely casual just to check in with how you're getting on" Strickland could tell Louise was nervous and wanted to make her at ease.

"Everything's great thank you, everyone's been so kind" Louise was glowing with happiness.

"Good well you know where I am if you need me for anything unless you've got any questions I'll let you get back to work". Louise got up from her seat and made her way to the door

"Louise" Strickland was worried he was going to make a fool of himself but saw this moment as an opportunity.

"Sir" Louise glanced over at Strickland's desk where there was a picture of his children as she turned towards Strickland.

"Oh call me Rob please, well err the team seem to know a lot about you and well I'd also like to get to know you better maybe we could go for a drink?" Rob rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sure shall I invite the others sir sorry Rob" Louise moved further towards the door.

"Well I was think maybe we could just go, I don't think I'm very popular with the boys" rob smiled as Louie turned towards him.

"Ok then where were you thinking of taking me? We could go to the wine bar just outside town, apparently it's really good" Louise got all excited over the thought of a night out even if it was with her boss.

"Right I'll pick you up about 8, err I mean if that's alright with you" once again Strickland became nervous and slightly embarrassed about how quick he jumped to picking her up.

Louise nodded. "I look forward to seeing you later then" she flashed a smile and made her way out.

Whilst Louise was in Strickland's office Sandra and Gerry had the opportunity to discuss how they were going to talk about Pete with Louise.

"Gerry what if he's done something awful to her and I wasn't there to protect her" Sandra started to get upset just thinking about the endless possibilities of what could have happened to her. Gerry walked over to her and placed a caring hand on her back, Sandra let herself lean against Gerry whilst sitting down her face placed on his stomach. "I can't do this, I mean what was I thinking I'm not cut out to be anyone's mother".

Gerry pulled away from Sandra and bent down to be on the same level as her."now you listen to me you are doing a fantastic job and that young woman is exactly like you, you can tell how happy she is to have you in her life there's no way you can let her go now" every word he said he meant it. Gerry was so proud of Sandra.

"Will you stay with me whilst I talk to her?" Sandra really needed his support especially now.

Louise walked in with a rather large smile on her face and sat herself down on the chairs facing the whiteboard with the case notes on.

"Louise can we have a word love" Gerry indicated for her to come over to Sandra's office.

"As long as you never call me that again" Louise glared at Gerry.

"Told you she wouldn't like" Sandra grinned at Gerry.

"What's up" Louise perched herself on the cupboard by the office door.

"Me and Gerry wanted to urm" before Sandra could finish Louise butted in with "you're not getting together are ya, I knew there was something between you guys, we should celebrate!" Gerry and Sandra glanced at one another before Gerry quickly moved on.

"What your mother is trying to say is we want to know what happened with Pete because if he's ever laid a finger on you then he'll have me to deal with" Louise and Sandra could see Gerry was getting all worked up which shocked Sandra, Sandra couldn't believe how protective Gerry had become over Louise almost as if he's taken over the fatherly role.

"Look it's fine honestly he just got the wrong end of the stick, he was drunk and I shouldn't have invited him in when he was like that" Louise started to get upset as she relived the memory.

"Alright, you've done the hardest part and we get you through the rest together" Sandra got up and hugged her tearful daughter.

"I'll kill him" Gerry angrily stormed off.

"Gerry no" Sandra's voice was shaky she didn't want Gerry getting hurt he meant a lot to her even if she never told him.

"The boys they can't lose another parent" Louise had grown fond of Pete's children even if he was a terrible drunk.

"Ok we'll go over you'd best inform Strickland, he's not going to like this" Sandra and Louise headed for Sandra's car in hope that they'd get there in time to stop Gerry from doing anything stupid.

Sandra put the siren on to save time.

"Sir you're needed at 16 Compton Avenue me and Sandra are on the way there but you'll want to be there" Strickland could tell the fear in Louise's voice so didn't bother asking question and got himself there as soon as he could.

Sandra and Louise got out of the car in amazement.

"Gerry what's going on?" Sandra inquired as they watched Pete being arrested and were shocked to see Pete with a black eye.

"Well I gave him a smack then thought of you two and decided to do it the proper way for once"

Gerry smiled at Sandra and Louise.

"Thank you" Sandra kissed Gerry on the cheek as Strickland pulled up in front of Louise's house.

"Something I should know about?" Strickland nodded his head towards Gerry and Sandra as he questioned Louise.

"Beyond me" Louise and Strickland stood smirking at Gerry and Sandra.

"Sir sorry to pull you out of the office but we thought Gerry might do something stupid"Sandra wanted to inform Strickland before he jump to conclusions.

"Me, never" Gerry sarcastically defended himself.

"I should collect the boys,this is going to break them" Louise sighed thinking of the boys.

"They'll be fine trust me kids bounce back" Strickland knew this from the messy divorce he and his ex wife put his children through.

"I'll drop you off at the school then you can spend the afternoon with them" Sandra out her arm around Louise as they headed towards the car.

As they pulled towards the school "can you look after the boys tonight about half 7ish" Louise grinned at her mother.

"Sure but you owe me, go on get out of here" Sandra winked at her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Right I've packed your bags, you've got everything you need and I'll be taking you to school tomorrow" Louise finished putting the rest of her make up on just as the doorbell went.

"Hello" Louise hugged her mum and let her into the house.

"Wow you look amazing, special occasion?" Sandra knew why Louise was so dressed up and exactly who it was all for.

"I do try mother anyway these are the boys, Harrison who's 6 he's got this book that he's obsessed with at the moment so he'll probably just read that, Finley who's 4 he's allergic to peanuts and finally this is Noah he's 2 and well he's just cute" Louise picked Noah up and gave him a big kiss whilst they headed out to Sandra's car. "Boys you'll be fine with my mum for tonight then we'll have a discussion about daddy tomorrow when you get home from school" Louise packed the car ready for the boys to leave.

"I'll be round to collect them at 8 thank you so much for this" Louise kissed her mother and got ready to wave the boys goodbye.

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine, just make sure you have fun!" Sandra drove off just as a taxi arrived with Strickland in.

"Hi you're early" Louise stood shocked as Strickland got out of the taxi.

"Yeah sorry I was early getting ready and then I was just waiting around so I thought I chance it, it looks like my timing was perfect you look incredible" Strickland couldn't help but stare at Louise.

"Thank you and yep your timing was brilliant the boys have just left, are we in any rush or do you want to come in for a drink?" Louise let Strickland into her home.

"Sure we can head off about 9 if you want"

"Ok well go into the living room I'll just grab the drink" Louise gestured the way of the living room and rushed to get the drinks so she wouldn't keep him waiting to long.

Louise sat down next opposite Strickland and began to pour the drinks.

"So how was your day?" Louise couldn't believe how cheesy she sounded and the night had just started.

"Nothing special, How are you getting on with your mum?" Strickland's mind was still on how amazing Louise look.

"We're good it's kinda like we were never apart, however what's the story with her and Gerry?" Louise beamed with happiness whenever she spoke about her mum.

"They're like an old married couple right?" Strickland and Louise laughed at the thought of them being married.

"I'm pretty sure my mum might have murdered Gerry way before they get old together"

"Did she tell you about that time she shot a dog?" Strickland loved how comfortable he felt around Louise.

"Oh wow no she did not, thank you finally something I can tease her about, anyway enough about me and my mother tell me about you"

"Well I'm divorced with two kids hermione and rufus, that's as exciting as my life gets I'm afraid" Strickland smiled at Louise.

"No I'm sure there's a lot more to you than you think, how old are your kids?" Louise poured herself another glass of wine.

"13 and 10 I don't see them very often, what about your boys?" Strickland nodded his head towards the picture on the fireplace which was off the boys and Louise when she first babysat them.

"Oh no they're not mine I just look after them I guess now I'll be looking after them full time dad's the man you saw Gerry arresting this morning but yeah they're good lads" Louise loved the boys as if they were her own.

"Sorry I just assumed they were yours, don't worry you'll have children one day you just need to find the right person" Strickland picture himself settling down with Louise even though they'd only known each other for less than a week.

"It's fine kids aren't really on the list for me I'd like to find someone who will love me then maybe think about children" Louise was getting pretty annoyed at the relentless questioning of her having children.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you looking after those kids full time now?" Rob could see that Louise looked a little on edge when she spoke about that mornings events.

"Their mum walked out on them and I'm the reason their dad is now being locked up" Louise looked up at the picture of her and the boys, she couldn't believe what she was about to take on.

"We should get going I was thinking we could grab something to eat as well" Strickland looked at the time and didn't really want to outstay his welcome.

"Why don't we stay here, it's easier for us to talk here" Louise seductively bit her lip.

"Sure shall I call for a takeaway?" Strickland was glad of Louise's suggestion, when they were in same room together it was as if Louise was the only one in the room. It didn't matter what was going on around them he only had eyes for Louise.

"Sure there's some menus of the fridge, when you ring them tell them it's for this address and they already have my usual then just add what you want" Louise and Strickland made their way to the kitchen.

"So got any brilliant tips on becoming a full time parent of three?" Louise just managed to sit down properly in her chair without falling off, it was safe to say that she'd had a glass too many.

"Strangely no"Strickland and Louise laughed in unison. "but it's noticeable that you care about them a lot I'd probably just say keep doing what you're doing" Strickland moved the lose hair that had fallen from behind Louise's ear on to her face and placed his lips upon her and kissed her gently, and in that moment his world stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I..I don't know what came over me" Strickland just stared at the floor like a little boy who was in trouble.

"Don't be it was nice" Louise got up and put the wine bottle back in the fridge.

"Nice well thank you, is that it" Strickland teased Louise.

"You know what I mean, anyway I think that we might be better off going upstairs" Louise said between kissing Rob.

Louise lead Strickland upstairs towards her bedroom just as they made into into her room and as Louise had started to unbutton Strickland's shirt the doorbell went.

"We're not having much luck with this are we" Strickland kissed Louise on her neck which lead her to let a little groan.

"Just ignore them they'll go away eventually" Louise toke off Strickland's belt and pulled Strickland further onto the bed so he was on top of her.

"It'll be the food,you've already paid for it" Strickland gave her a confused look.

"I'd much rather be doing this than eating, now can you just shut up and continue with your main task please" Louise smiled at Strickland and deepened her kiss on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after the night before.

Louise awake to Strickland missing from the side of her, thoughts rushed into her head that he had woke up and regretted his decision to spend the night with her.

Strickland entered Louise's bedroom with two cups of coffee. "Morning" Strickland sat on the edge of the bed and place the cups on the small cabinet.

"Good morning" Louise greeted Strickland with a kiss then laid back with a smile on her face just thinking about how much her life has changed recently.

Strickland climbed back into bed and put his arms around Louise.

"Just so we're clear I don't normally sleep with people I've just met" Strickland laughed at Louise.

"Well that makes two of u" Strickland kissed Louise's forehead.

"What time is it" Louise ran her hand down Strickland's chest.

"Half 7"

"Shit, I've got to go pick the boys up at 8" Louise jumped out of bed and straight into the shower.

"You can let yourself out, there's keys downstairs in the hallway" Louise gave Strickland a kiss before trying to head off to Sandra's house.

Strickland grabbed Louise's hand just before it was out of reach and proceeded to kiss her alone her neck.

"Rob I really have to go, I'll see you at work"

"Oh and I'll be able to do this at work will I" Strickland said with a smug look on his face.

"I'm going now" Louise gave Rob a deep kiss before pulling away and running downstairs in hope of missing the traffic.

Louise drew up just outside Sandra's flat and stood on the door step waiting for an answer, still thinking of Strickland.

"Come in, tell me all about last night" Sandra forgot to even greet her daughter, she was so eager to hear about Louise's evening with Strickland.

"Have the boys have their breakfast because we really need to get going" Louise was concerned about getting the boys to school on time and informing the school about Pete.

Harrison ran towards Louise with open arms "look what uncle Gerry gave me" Harrison held up the toy car and looked at it with pride.

"It's uncle Gerry now is and has he been here all night" Louise turned round and gave Sandra a smug look. "I'll tell you all about my night if you tell me yours but first the boys have to get to school shall we take your car?"

"Ok, Gerry we're leaving now I'll see you at work" Sandra shouted up to Gerry before picking Noah up.

Louise got back in the car after walking the boys into school.

"So your evening with Strickland, how did it go?" Sandra looked at Louise.

"Eyes on the road mother" Louise laughed at how excited Sandra was to know about her evening.

"He's nice, we talked a lot, and urm he told me something about a dog on one of your first cases"

"He's going to regret telling you that, you shot a dog once and everyone goes on about it Jesus"

"So Gerry stayed at yours, are you sure there's not something you want to tell me?"

"He's better with children than I am so when I told him I was babysitting he offered to help"

Louise giggled at how defensive Sandra became when talking about her relationship with Gerry.

"Yeah yeah anyway were the boys ok?" Louise couldn't help but feel guilty every time she thought about what she'd done to Pete.

"Harrison knows there's something wrong, he was crying in the night" Louise and Sandra made their way to the office.

"I knew I should've cancelled on Strickland"

"Your going to have your hands full with three children, every parent or career should take time off sometimes" Louise raised her eyebrows at Sandra. "What I read it in a magazine" Louise and Sandra laughed.

In the office.

"Alright jack fancy a brew?" Louise called over to jack.

"No he doesn't, we're going to see Jason he's been lying about where he was when his girlfriend was killed" Sandra grabbed her coat and passed jack her handbag.

"I'll have one when I get back, I guess" jack smiled at Louise and walked straight back out the office.

Strickland walked in the office looking around to see if there was anyone else in the room besides him and Louise, then approached and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oi what if they walk in" Louise wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for last night, we should do it again sometime" Strickland said in between kissing Louise.

"Weren't you complaining that you couldn't do this at work" Louise smiled softly.

"Well there's no one around and you can't blame me for not being able to keep my hands off you, so what about tonight?"

Louise looked confused at Strickland "what about it?"

"Round two, only this time we could have food" Strickland laughed.

"Erm not tonight I've got to talk to the boys about their dad" Louise lent over to grab the ringing phone.

"Mum, yeah I'll check and are you on the way back?" Strickland kissed Louise's neck "alright I'll see you in a bit"

"They'll be back soon so can you leave" Louise removed Strickland hands from her waist and went to sit down at her desk.

"Alright give us a call if you want any support later" Strickland just managed to leave the office before Sandra and the rest of the gang got back.

"Oh that information you wanted he was with a Mrs Bailey, I'll pay her a visit before I pick the boys up" Louise handed Sandra the information on Mrs Bailey.

"Ok thanks, you alright? You look a bit flushed"

"Oh yeah I'm just worried about telling the boys" Louise laid her head on the desk.

"We'll come over and see you later on if you like for support" Gerry placed a cup of coffee next to Louise.

"Thanks right I'm going to go, so that I can see Mrs Bailey but I'll give you a call after and tell you what I've found out" Louise grabbed her coat and headed out.

Before making her way to the car Louise decided to pay Strickland a little visit.

"Your PA said it was alright to come in" Louise perched herself beside Strickland on the desk.

"What can I do for you?" Strickland kissed Louise along her arm.

"Will you give it a rest, you forgot to give me my keys back when you came to the office earlier" Louise clearly wasn't in the mood and was getting increasingly more worried about talking to the boys.

"Alright sorry, they're in my jacket over by the door" Strickland let go of Louise.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped, it's just" Strickland cut Louise off before she could finish her sentence "the boys I know, they'll be fine the best thing you can do is be there for them and I'm here whenever you need me"

"Thank you, keep the keys you might need them again" Louise winked at Strickland and made her way out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9

"Right we can either go out for a meal or get a takeaway" Louise asked the boys as their taxi pulled up in front of her house.

"Takeaway!" The boys cheered in unison.

"Right well grab a movie and then we'll order"

Just as the boys were choosing what film to watch the doorbell went.

"Rob what are you doing here?" Louise was slightly confused as she had already told him that she was unable to see him that night

"Well I thought maybe you could do with some moral support with telling the boys and I brought food" Strickland stood at the door grinning.

"You'd best come in then" Louise gently pulled rob in the house by his tie.

"Boys have you decided what you want to watch and err we have a visitor this is Rob"

"Hello Rob, we're watch jungle book" Harrison smiled at the tall man standing next to Louise.

"Again I'm going to hide that film one day, right I'll dish up" Louise made her way to the kitchen being followed by Rob.

"Thank you for this, we don't have to watch the movie we could go in the other room if you like" Louise finished dishing up the food ready to take into the boys.

"No it's fine besides I've not seen the jungle book in ages, I'll take these through"

As the film began to start Louise, Rob and the boys got comfortable on the sofa. Rob looked at Louise and smiled to himself this was all he wanted without realising he put his arm around her.

"Louise is he your boyfriend?" Harrison looked At Louise with a puzzled look.

"Urm" Louise blushed just thinking about it.

"Yes I guess I am" Rob answered the little boys question before he asked again.

"A word please Rob" Louise tapped Strickland's knee

Louise and Rob stood in the kitchen.

"What did you go and say that for?" Louise poured herself a large glass of wine.

"Look with them staying here they'll know something anyway and besides I wanted to ask you out for another meal only I was worried I'd go hungry again" Strickland put his arms around Louise's waist and kissed her forehead.

"I don't remember you complaining, I guess we could see how it goes, just help me get rid of that movie I can't bare to watch it again" Louise and Strickland shared a passionate kiss before going back into the living room where the boys were.

"Boys I need to talk to you about your dad" Louise sat down on the sofa next to Harrison whilst Noah climbed on to her lap and Finley sat on the floor in front of her.

"Your dad has had to go away for a while that's why you'll be living with me if that's ok with you boys" Louise kissed Noah on the head as he hugged her

"So we can stay here forever?" Harrison smiled at the thought of living with Louise.

"Well yeah, right I think it's time for bed"

"Can Rob read us a story" Finley asked looking at Louise with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I can" Strickland picked Noah up and carried him upstairs whilst the other two followed closely behind.

After waiting half an hour Louise went upstairs to check everything was ok before being able to check on the boys Strickland was leaving Noah's room having carried him along.

"What's happened?" Louise was worried as Strickland was so quick.

"Nothing they're fast asleep and you need to stop worry" Strickland lead Louise into her bedroom where he laid on her bed.

"Sorry and thank you again for today, I think I could get used to this" Louise climbed into bed and laid her head on Robs chest.

"Well I wouldn't if i was you, tomorrow I've got to pick the kids and I've got them for the weekend, you'll have to meet them soon" Strickland rubbed his thumb along Louise's arm.

"That'll be nice, the boys are helping me pick a car and can we leave telling mum and the boys for a while I don't think I'm quite prepared for them teasing me at the moment"

"Don't worry I won't say anything until you're happy that's all I want" Strickland kissed Louise goodnight before switching the light off.


	10. Chapter 10

Rob and Louise have been together 5 months now and have tried to keep their relationship secret.

"I missed you last night" Louise shouted over to Rob whilst she was getting her bag out of her car.

"I thought you wanted to keep us a secret for the rest of our lives" he teased at the fact that the only people who knew they were together were the three young boys in Louise's life.

"Don't be like that. I've just never really felt like this, I want us to last" Louise knew how much Rob wanted to tell everyone but couldn't help but worry about how it might all fall apart.

"Why don't we go on holiday and take the kids, that would gives us the opportunity to tell my two and work out when to tell everyone else" Rob made sure that there was nobody around before placing a gentle kiss on Louise's peachy lips.

"Well if it means I get to spend more time with you then why not" all Louise wants to do was lock herself away with rob and spend the rest of her life in bed with him.

"Well the kids will be there but I'm sure we can find them something to do whilst we have some alone time, are you coming to my office?" Rob winked at Louise.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait to later till we make up for last night, unlike some people I have work to do" Louise went in for one last kiss before walking off into work and Rob just stood there admiring the view of his lover.

"Morning" Louise flashed her smile at her rather grumpy looking colleagues.

"Someone's happy, too happy for a Monday morning" Gerry grumbled.

"Well we can't all be like you can we Gerry, mum can I have a quick word please" Louise walked over to her mothers office.

"Whats up?" Sandra hadn't even realised that her daughter had arrived.

"After this case is it ok if I take some time off" all Louise could think about was rob when she wasn't with him.

"I don't see why not, is everything ok?" Sandra was concerned at the sudden request for time off.

"Oh yeah it's just I want to take the boys away for a bit, after what they've been through they deserve something nice. How are you anyway?" Louise spotted that Sandra had been looking at the baby picture of her and was worried.

"I'm fine, I just keep thinking if I'd have been around in your childhood then maybe things would be different" Louise raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"You knack what yes I'd have loved it if you was around back then but you weren't however me and you are perfectly fine and we've got so much to look forward to. Oh and maybe whilst I'm away you could try to speed things up with 'uncle' Gerry because the pair of you clearly love one another" overhearing their conversation jack interrupted "you're wasting your breath on that topic, me and brain have tried already"

Sandra and Louise made their way out of her office. "Oh yes because I bet you'd love that wouldn't you, me and Gerry being loved up all the time" Louise chuckled at her mothers sarcasm.

"I need to go to the chemist on the way to the hotel so I'll meet you there if you like?" Louise flicked through the case final notes.

"No it's fine you can come with me, saves you taking your car anyway I need to talk to you about something" Louise looked at Sandra like a rabbit had been caught in headlights.

"Ok I'll urm just go to the toilet"Louise made her way out of the office as fast as she could.

"What's up with her?" Jack said with a concerned tone.

"I think she's just overdoing it what with looking after the kids and work, I'm just going to take her home after we've been to the chemist. Gerry you can come with us to the hotel" Sandra gathered her things along with Louise's and followed Gerry out to the car.

"You alright love you look awful" Sandra said to Louise as she joined Gerry and Sandra in the car.

"Thank you, you're so kind. I just don't feel to good, I'll be fine once have this break and get to the chemist" Louise fear that it would be something more long term rather than a small illness.

"Alright but I'm taking you home as soon as you've been to the chemist"

"Honestly I'll be fine, I just need to destress" Louise couldn't face going home as she'd soon know whether she was right or not about her greatest fear.

"No arguments tell her Gerry" Sandra looked in the mirror for support from Gerry who was sat in the back minding his own business.

"Your mums right, you'll be no good to the boys if you don't look after yourself properly" Gerry didn't want to get involved however could see the effect that everything was having on Louise physically.

"Fine ok gang up on me why don't you, what did you want to talk to me about?" Louise thought her mother had found out about her relationship with Rob and started to panic.

"Well I was thinking that I could maybe move in with you for a while whilst you get back to normal" Louise let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure we can arrange something, I mean it would give us the opportunity to spend more time together rather than just at work. Right I won't be long" Louise got out of the car and made her way into the chemist.

Back at the office.

"Morning team, is Louise about?" Strickland entered the office with a grin on his face.

"I sent her home she wasn't feeling very well, can I help you sir?" Sandra had just finished writing up the rest of the case notes.

"So she's at home right now, oh no it's fine it was Louise I needed to speak to" after finding out Louise was ill Strickland started to worry and left the office without even saying goodbye.

"That was strange" brain frowned looking towards Sandra and Gerry.

"They're at it" Gerry said with delight and chuckled.

"How do you come to that conclusion from him wanting to speak to her" jack quizzed Gerry although knowing how Strickland was around Louise he two thought it wouldn't be long before he'd try it on with her.

"Do you have to discuss my daughters sex life, what she does is her business" Sandra couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if her daughter and her boss were to start dating

"Harrison also said something a few weeks back about a bloke going round the house and spending time with them" Gerry sat smirking at Sandra.


	11. Chapter 11

Rob slammed the door on his way into Louise's house, frantically opening every door in search for Louise. As he eventually made his way in the kitchen he saw Louise just siting at the table staring into thin air.

"There you are is everything ok? Your mum said you weren't very well" eventually making his way to Louise he rubbed her back and placed a kiss on her head.

"Louise?" Noticing that she'd been crying he sat beside her waiting for her to respond.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I've allowed this to happen" she rambled "I can always get rid but I wouldn't even know where to start with that and if I didn't then i can move back to America, we're going to have to cancel tomorrow I'll take the boys somewhere else" whilst Louise was breaking down all Rob could do was sit and grin at her

"What on earth are you going on about?" Looking just as confused as Louise sounded, Rob quizzed her.

"Im pregnant" she blurted out.

Rob's face lit up. "Wow, how, when?"

"I'm pretty sure you're aware of how and I'm not too sure when, are you ok with this?" Louise searched for answers in Roberts face.

"Well it's a bit earlier than I'd hoped, but yeah I love you and I'll love our baby" Rob placed a hand on Louise's stomach and from that moment on couldn't stop grinning.

"Woah hang on what do you mean it's earlier than you'd hoped?" Taken aback Louise couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Well I want us to be together for the rest of ours lives, so I just assumed that we'd expand the family at some point"

"Urm ok that makes sense, sorry I've just never thought about children" Louise tried to push the baby situational the back of her mind and focused on Rob.

"Why don't we go upstairs and celebrate" Rob suggested as he kissed Louise gently and toke her hand.

"That's what got us into this mess in the first place remember. I've got to pick the boys up, now that you're here could you make Rufus and Hermione's rooms up please" Louise winked at Rob as she grabbed her handbag and headed for the door.

"A mess what did she mean by a mess I thought she loved me" Rob couldn't get the fact that Louise had called their baby a mess out of his head. He really had never felt like this before. It was different with his ex wife. She was different.

Louise returned home with the boys and Rob sent them upstairs to get changed and make sure they'd packed everything they wanted.

"Is everything ok Rob" Louise noticed the change in his voice compared to how he was before she'd left the house

"A mess" Rob said sarcastically.

"Sorry? Don't talk in riddles babe it doesn't suit you"

"You called our situation, our child a fucking mess" Rob screamed at Louise.

"Oh, you know I didn't mean it like that" she said calmly "you told me for the first time since we've been together that you loved me and that was only because I told you I was pregnant" making her way into the kitchen to start dinner in time for Robs children to arrive at her house, she barged past Rob.

"I didn't want to tell you too soon in case it scared you off, I have a habit of doing that" Robert followed her like a lost puppy and scoffed.

Slamming cupboard doors to signal to Rob that she was well and truly annoyed at him.

"I don't want us to become that couple that are only together because they have children with each other, I wasn't sure whether you want a baby at all. I mean you've been there and done that." Louise turned to look at Rob who was stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking sorry for himself. Rob made his way over to Louise and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can assure you that will never happen to us, besides we're hardly a conventional couple are we" this made Louise giggle as she remembered the first time they slept together, she'd known him a week and knew minimal amount of information about him. Louise placed a forceful and passionate kiss on Roberts lips.

"You can start dinner, I'm going to check on the boys" she took Robs arms away from her waist and headed for the door. "Oh and Rob never speak to me like that again" she said this with a harsh tone in her voice and left the room.

Later that day

Louise made her way downstairs to see how dinner was coming along.

"Louise come here a second please" Rob sat at the breakfast table and waited for Louise to join him. "I'm about the way I spoke to you but everything will be fine you know, I love you regardless of whether we have children or not" Rob gave Louise a peck on the cheek and prepared the table.

"Shouldn't Rufus and Hermione be here by now" Louise grabbed a bottle a wine and two glasses. The doorbell rang which made Louise jump, this got all too real for her although she followed Rob to the door.

Rob toke the children suitcases into the living room and showed Hermione and Rufus the games room.

"Don't let them get to attached to you, will you?" The older woman said whilst standing at the front door of Louise's house looking her up and down as if she was in trouble.

"Sorry?" Louise questioned

"You'll get bored eventually when he stops spending his money on you" this sentence ringing in Louise's ears the woman headed back to her car, Louise watched her drive off and slammed the door.

Louise made her way into the games room and stood admiring as Rob showed his children the snooker table at the back of the room.

"Urm kids why don't you go wash your hands ready for dinner and then wait at the table" Rob followed the children but as he reached the door Louise grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, the same motion that Rob did the first morning they had woken up together, as if they didn't want to let go of that moment.

"She hates me" Louise laid her head on Robs shoulder.

"Well she's not sleeping with you so it doesn't matter" All Rob could do is embrace her.

"No but if we're having a child that'll be Rufus and Hermione's half sibling then it helps"

"She'll get over herself and don't worry the kids will love you. Now let go serve dinner and you can put the wine a way" Rob pulled away from Louise and smile at her.

"Sorry it's habit"


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning" Rob greeted Louise by wrapping his arms around her waist whilst she made breakfast for everyone.

"You're finally awake then, are the kids up yet?" She turned around and placed a sleepy kiss on Rob.

"Hey I'm doing all the driving I need my beauty sleep, I woke them up on my way down" Rob and Louise just stood staring in each others eyes before being interrupted by a stampede of children coming down the stairs.

"Breakfast is on the table kids, we're just going to the load the car" Louise grabbed some luggage and made her way outside swiftly followed by Rob.

"Here give me that, you shouldn't be lifting" rob took the large cases from Louise before she had the opportunity to lift them in the boot.

"I'm pregnant not ill, where are we even going? You needn't have hired a bigger car I could've drove mine down with the boys" Louise just stood back and watched Rob take charge.

"I just want you to be careful before the scan, they say the first 12 weeks are the most important and until we get our dates then I don't want you taking any chances" Rob finished loading the car and pulled Louise close to him "I wanted to surprise you" pressing his lips against Louise's neck.

Louise let out a small moan "I lov... mum!" Louise pushed Rob away from her and was unsure whether to look at Sandra or the floor like a child who was in trouble.

"Hello, sorry I thought I'd catch you before you left, so it's true then?" Sandra looked at Louise then at Rob and back at Louise.

"Do you fancy a coffee? Rob can you sort the kids out" They made the way in to the house and Louise looked at Rob and mouthed "sorry" followed by a sympathetic smile.

"We were going to tell you, he wanted to but I didn't want to rush it" Louise fiddled with her hair.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, how long have you been together?" Sandra quizzed.

"5 months" Louise locked her eyes on Sandra.

"Do you not think it might be a little rushed, you've only been here just over 5 months" just as Sandra finished her sentence, Rob made his way into the living room having heard the conversation.

"Look Sandra I know you're worried about Louise but I do love her and I'll love our b.." Rob went to place a hand on Louise's stomach but was stopped when Louise held it and interrupted him.

"The boys love him and I've only just met his two so we're not really rushing in that sense, I just wanted to make sure I knew this was what I wanted before telling you" Louise gave Rob daggers when she was sure Sandra wasn't looking at her.

"As long as you're happy, well I'd better break the good news to the others. I mean they already had an idea but looks like they were right. Anyway have a good holiday and we'll catch up when you get back ok" Sandra and Louise got up and walked to the front door where they said goodbye to each other.

Louise went back into the living room and stood in the door way with her eyebrows raised at

Rob.

"I'm sorry, I know I nearly told her but you've honestly made me the happiest man alive. I mean I was extremely happy before but this just the cherry on top" Rob placed one hand on Louise's stomach as Louise curled up next to him on the sofa.

"Ok, just try not to blurt it out to anyone else when I'm not in the room tho" she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Well we've got an appointment a week on Friday, so after that I'll be able to tell the world" Rob couldn't help but grin every time he thought of their baby.

"Yeah" Louise said shakily.

"What's wrong? You know everything going to be ok don't you. Besides weren't you about to tell me something before we were interrupted" Rob could tell that Louise was worried just like she worried about everything else especially the boys."

Louise climb on top off Rob's lap so she was facing him. "I love you, oh and before we have the baby I think it might be nice if I go on holiday with my mum. You know just spend some time together before it gets a bit manic, so could you look after the boys for me?" Louise fluttered her eyelashes at rob.

"Sure, I don't see why not. We should probably get going or we will get caught in the traffic" rob grabbed the rest of the bags and shouted the kids.

Louise and the kids followed him out to the car

"Oh can we drop by the office please I just wanted to see the boys before we leave" Louise finished making sure that the kids were all belted up before getting in herself.

"You're just like your mother, right let's get going" rob slammed the door shut and made a start to there journey.

"It's nice to see how hard you're all working whilst I'm away" Rob walked into the office followed by Louise.

"You're technically not on duty so you can't order us around" Gerry stated as he raised his mug to Louise.

"No but I can" Sandra slapped him round the head with a file which made Louise laugh.

"I just came to look over some of the case files before I left" Louise looked over the details that were on the bored.

"You're just like…" jack started

"Yes yes just like my mother" Louise finished.

"Anyway we had better be going" rob toke Louise's hand and lead her towards to the door.

"Rob" Gerry shouted, Rob told Louise to go back to the car and he made his way back over to Gerry.

"Look after won't you, or you'll have me to deal with" Gerry grinned

"And me" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"That goes for me too" Brain sat back down behind his desk.

"I will don't worry" Rob made his way to the door and raised his hand to say goodbye to the UCOS team.


End file.
